Under Pressure
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Set in season three. A close call has emotions running high. [PWP Caryl Prompt]


**Well SophiaCharlotte I hope this hit the spot and is what you wanted. Set in season three. **

Carol's eyes followed him seeing the tension weighing his shoulders down more than ever. Rick was no better and she knew something had happened. She wanted to go to him and comfort him but knew that it wouldn't be welcome. Daryl wasn't the type to seek out comfort or things like that. A life time of abuse had taught him that no one was able to help with his pain but himself.

She was so focused on him that she didn't hear when Rick came up beside her. He was silent and she waited him out knowing that even though he was dealing with something too he was worried about Daryl as well. They were like brothers after all. A family forged in the fires of hell that was their daily lives now.

"Has he said anything?" Rick's voice was soft and low. He was speaking only to her and at a level that implied he didn't want others to over hear.

Carol crossed her arms and rubbed them briskly, "No, he hasn't even came in yet."

Both of their eyes went to him out there walking the fence line like a cage lion. They were quiet and she smiled that they didn't need to fill the time with words. She loved Rick. He was a brother she had never had and despite things in the past she would always care for him.

"Is he mad at you? You want to clue me in on what happened?" Carol finally looked over at Rick.

He grimaced and pinched his the bridge of his nose, "I don't know if he's mad at me or just doesn't want to talk to me."

Carol nodded knowing what he meant. Daryl could be fickle about things and it seemed that Rick was toeing the line right now until whatever happened calmed.

"I wasn't paying attention today when we went out and I almost got us killed." Rick spoke low and angry, "Not just a close call Carol. I'm saying he almost got killed cause I wasn't paying attention." Rick paced and came to a stop next to her, "I think this was the closest he's come to dying out there. He trusted me to watch his back and I was fucking day dreaming."

Carol felt anger but kept herself in check. No one was perfect but his words were pissing her off despite trying to see through it. When she thought about Daryl getting hurt out there, getting bit. Never coming back. Never getting to say good-bye to him cause she knew him, he'd take care of it and never let himself get as bad as Jim had. He'd told her as much.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Carol didn't look at him but just walked away.

Half way there she seen Daryl look her way long and hard. She didn't stop her purposeful stride. Something about Rick's words had her on fire. He'd almost died today. The thought had a lump forming in her throat so strong it was a physical pain. Half way there his angry scowl shifted and he stepped towards her worry in his eyes.

He went to speak but Carol walked right by him going towards the furthest tower. She heard his barely there movements behind her and kept her pace up storming straight into the unused tower. Daryl was right behind her the clanging of the bottom door rushing up the stairs ahead of her. Stepping into the tower she tried to swallow again but felt like she was going to scream instead.

"What's wrong?" His anger had disappeared from his voice. The voice she'd heard from him when him and Rick had first gotten back. She only heard worry there.

Carol spun around Rick's words haunting her. He'd almost died out there. Daryl stepped towards her again his brows knotted and she had to question just what her face looked like to get such a reaction from him.

"Carol say something." Daryl demanded.

Moving quick she stepped into him and her mouth was on his. She felt him stiffen instantly and his eyes wide and locked on hers. His chest heaving was the only movement coming from him and she felt that knot turn to lead in her throat. Face red she stepped back her hand going to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Daryl." Carol's word tripped over themselves.

He stood staring at her not speaking and she felt her face getting redder and redder with embarrassment. Moving just as quick she side stepped him and tried to get to the door. His arm flashed out catching her just below her breast and she was all but lifted and set right back in front of him. He gripped her jaw and forced her eyes to meet his own.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" His voice was hoarse.

Carol looked up at him and shook her head, "I crossed a line Daryl. I know things aren't like that between us."

He hadn't removed his arm from around her or stepped away and she knew that despite how good it felt right now that come later she was going to feel the loss of this heavily. He pulled her closer suddenly his own mouth on hers all fire. Carol wrapped her arms around his mouth and leaned into him more as his arms wrapped around her anchoring her in place against him.

Carol felt her thighs bump the desk that set in the tower and couldn't remember walking to it. Before she could think more on it Daryl's hands had come down cupping her ass and lifted her setting her on the edge. Legs falling open he stepped between them his body shadowing her and their kiss becoming more fevered. The feeling of his teeth catching her bottom lip and tugging pulled a moan from in her chest and she felt him smile into the kiss. Breaking apart Carol leaned her head against his chest trying to get her breath.

"Daryl?"

He grunted his hands sliding down her back and up her ribs making a circuit. She reveled in the feeling and smiled.

"What're we doing?"

He snorted and she looked up at him seeing a smirk on his face. His eyes were a dark denim and the look he was giving her caused her body to tighten. His smirk grew in response reading her easily. Gripping his neck Carol pulled him down to her mouth and kissing him roughly. Whatever had him loosened up enough she wasn't going to question. She started on the buttons of his shirt testing the waters knowing how he felt about his scars. The second her hand ran the length of his bare chest he groaned against her mouth, the sound only spurring her on.

He growled and she was pushed back on the desk more. His hand was on the center of her chest and he forced her back making her lay down as he shrugged the shirt off. She licked her lips as his bare torso came into view and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him more into her. Bucking her hips into him he grunted at the contact coming over her his mouth moving from her own down her jaw. His breath was fast and warm against her throat causing her body to heat up more.

"Please." Carol panted running her hands down his back. Her hands running over his back as her nails raked slightly had a shudder running through him and then his mouth met her neck just below her ear. "Daryl." Carol moaned.

Carol's slid around his waist along his hips down to his groin rubbing him through his jeans. His head leaned against her shoulder and he started panting his own hands rucking her shirt up and palming her breast. "Shit Carol." He grunted when she slipped her hand into his jeans while her other tore at his belt.

"I need you now." Carol growled lifting her hips into him while stroking his hard on.

He stood suddenly, "Off, get it all off." His voice was fire and brimstone sin, "I wanna see you."

Carol stripped her shirt away without a care her bra following soon after. He was pulling her boots off as she worked her jeans open and she bit her lip as his hands slid up her legs towards the apex of her thighs. His hands didn't stop and she was watching his eyes. They were locked on her body and his own hands. The look alone in them showcased his anger from earlier today but it was starting a new fire in him that had her own anger burning just as hot to match his. It wasn't anger at the other but fear, she knew him, he'd felt something close to fear in that moment. Hands never stopping at her thighs rubbed her through her jeans before they caught the waist band of her jeans and panties in one move. He met her eyes and she nodded lifting her hips for him and he started pulling them down her hips and off.

"I wanna be yours." Carol's voice was breathless, "And yours alone."

Daryl growled pulling her up towards him and his mouth crashed into hers. He pulled back looking down at her as her chest heaved, "I can't lose you."

Carol was working his jeans open at his words and pushed him back from her. Standing up she shoved him at the desk. Rick's words were in her head still and her worry for him were causing her to become almost frantic. She wanted to feel alive, she wanted to be reassured that he wasn't leaving. She wanted him more than ever.

Daryl set hard and Carol pulled at his jeans forcing him to lift his hips up and then she was pulling them down his thighs. "I can't _lose_ you!" Carol growled.

She climbed right onto him forcing him further back over the desk so she had room and she hovered over his lap. He was watching her his eyes heated and hungry. Carol tangled her hand in his hair and gripped him at the same time. Running her hand up and down his length she bit her lip watching his face. Keeping her grip on his hair she was guaranteed to see his face as his breathing deepened and hitched in his chest.

Steadying herself she sank down his length and he groaned watching down their bodies. "Fuck fuck." He looked up at her breathing hard. She could see he was holding himself back from thrusting into her that last little bit.

Biting her lip she smiled tugging on his hair and her other hand went to his shoulder. Nails biting into him she swiveled her hips and then dropped her weight on him fully. He grunted his hands gripping her hips instantly and jerking her body more towards his. Despite her rough hold on him he leaned down and his mouth made wet trails from on breast to the other nipping and licking. Growling she moaned as his mouth closed around her nipple and she felt his hand flex on her hip and move her.

Getting the hint she rolled her hips into him as he looked up at her. His hand slid around to her ass palming her and dragging her more into him setting the pace hard and fast. The scrape of his teeth over her sensitive skin had ragged moans of his name coming from her and she was aware of just how loud they were being. Without caring he fell back on the desk more dragging her down with him. Hands coming up from under her arms he gripped her shoulders as he slammed into her thrusting up he pulled her down into him more.

Mouths meeting heatedly she could feel him tensing and rolled her hips more hand slipping between them. She circled her clit wanting to finish with him. His breathing was ragged and he groaned feeling her hand between them.

Eyes locked with his Carol watched the emotions washing through his eyes as they fell over the edge together. So close the movement together had their mouths brushing sharing air she didn't ever want to leave this moment with him. She'd never felt more desired, wanted, and adored before. His grip on her was almost to tight but she sunk more into him as his arms wrapped more around her both of them breathing through aftershocks.

Carol laid her head over on his shoulder her mouth against his throat. She felt a soft groan vibrate against her lips and smiled. "This changes things Carol."

"No it don't Daryl." Carol ran her hand up his chest to the side of his throat and set up more when she felt him stiffen below her. Looking down at him she turned his head towards her and swiped his sweaty hair from his forehead. "I still love you."

She heard his breathing deepen as she stared at her. She could read his eyes clearly right now and knew his walls were down. He licked his lips and gave her a bashful smile that made her wanna laugh after the way they had basically ripped each others clothes off. Leaning down she kissed him quickly and smiled at him again, "Just promise not to pull away from me Daryl."

His eyes darkened and he shook his head, "Aint gettin' rid of me that easy." She felt his fingers trace her spine, "You know I do, right?"

Carol nodded at him, "I do."

He raised a brow at her and shook his head suddenly, "I love you." he was quiet his eyes leaving hers for a second before they came back, "Don't want you to ever question it if something was to happen out there one day."

Carol swallowed knowing that he was thinking about his close call and nodded. Righting their clothing he didn't leaned against the tower window and watched her and she felt the heat of his stare. The tension was gone from his body and she knew he'd worked through his shit and had burned his anger out. She was always going to worry but something would be wrong if she didn't, Daryl wasn't invincible no matter how much she wished he was.


End file.
